The present invention is directed to a system and device for the aqua farming of fish in open bodies of water. At the present time, most fish farm systems employ ponds and/or tanks to raise fresh water and salt water fish. These operations are successful but have several drawbacks. Such systems have a fairly high capital requirement for the purchase or lease of the land and for the construction of the ponds and tanks which must be fabricated of materials resistant to the corrosive effects of fresh or salt water. The operation of the tanks and ponds are also expensive because the water quality of the ponds and tanks must be carefully controlled. If the water quality is allowed to deviate from the normal, the growth rate and health of the fish is dramatically affected. In fact if the water quality is not strictly controlled, the growth rate of the fish decreases and the mortality rate increases. A further disadvantage of raising fish in ponds and tanks arises from the health considerations. Fish are subject to a number of diseases. Once a tank or pond is infected, it is virtually impossible to save the fish being raised in the pond or tank. A further disadvantage associated with tanks and ponds is their susceptibility to temperature fluctuations caused by weather conditions. During hot spells, the water temperature of a tank or pond can reach 80.degree. F. or more unless the water is cooled or flushed with cool water. Several years ago, ponds in Texas were subject to a prolonged hot spell and it caused the pond water temperature to raise--most of the ponds did not have water cooling facilities--and large fish kills resulted from the elevated pond water temperatures. During freezing spells, the water temperature of a tank or pond can drop to near freezing unless the water is heated or flushed with warm water. There have been incidences during cold spells in Texas, Mississippi and Louisiana where pond water temperature has dropped to near freezing resulting in large fish kills. Even when the water temperature does not reach the extremes of 80.degree. or 32.degree. F., warm or cool water temperatures can adversely affect the fish growth rate. Another problem associated with the construction and operation of artificial ponds and tanks is the availability of water and the disposal of byproducts. Ponds require an initial charge of water to fill and require make-up water and flush water during the operation in order to maintain the minimum quality of water for fish growth. Tanks also require an initial charge of water and make up water during operation. If the tank has a water treatment set-up, the water does not have to be flushed but make up water is required and if the salt and/or minerals content of the water builds up, the water must be diluted with fresh water. Solids filter out of the water must be disposed of in an environmentally acceptable manner.
Because of these problems, a number of attempts have been made to raise fish in open bodies of water, such as in the ocean and in large lakes. The waters of the open bodies of water, because of currents and the winds, are constantly being churned so that the water does not stagnate. This is an ideal environment for the raising of fish. However, the raising of fish in an open body of water has its own difficulties including caging the fish, harvesting the fish from the cages, feeding the fish, and protecting the fish cage and the fish therein from actions of current, waves and wind on the open bodies of water.